


A Boardwalk talk

by Phillipe363



Series: Canarrow Oliver/Sara pairing [45]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Drama, Episode: s02e13 Heir to the Demon, Gen, Not exactly for Nyssa/Sara fans, POV Sara Lance, Past Nyssa al Ghul/Sara Lance, Past Rape/Non-con, Past Sara Lance/Oliver Queen, Protective Oliver Queen, Protective Sara Lance, Romance, Stalking, Stockholm Syndrome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:07:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24502081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phillipe363/pseuds/Phillipe363
Summary: The conversation between Nyssa and Sara upon their original reunion goes a bit differently as Sara comes to a realization over a things, and is not just going to take certain actions lying down.
Relationships: Anthony Ivo & Sara Lance, Laurel Lance & Quentin Lance & Sara Lance, Laurel Lance & Sara Lance, Nyssa al Ghul & Ra's al Ghul, Nyssa al Ghul & Sara Lance, Sara Lance & Oliver Queen, Sara Lance/Oliver Queen
Series: Canarrow Oliver/Sara pairing [45]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/566489
Comments: 18
Kudos: 23





	A Boardwalk talk

**Hello readers**

**So, this is one of the various ideas covering this issue I've been pondering for a while now and finally around to writing it.**

**Also, I thank ArlyssTolero's help involving this story for putting it together and whose input helped me expand on his original idea.**

**This is a different take on Sara and Nyssa's initial talk in 2x13.**

**Fair warning Sara/Nyssa fans are probably not going to like this story, so complain at your own risk when you could use the back button.**

* * *

During the night in The Glades, Starling City

Nyssa and Sara walk along a boardwalk both unsure of what to say, although for Sara it's because she wants to get away from Nyssa as fast as possible.

"You look different," Nyssa says.

"I'm still me," Sara says casually.

"The Sara I know wouldn't have betrayed us and fled Nanda Parbat under the cover of darkness," Nyssa replies venomously.

"I didn't have a choice." Sara says, "The earthquake, I needed to see my family, make sure they were safe."

"And so, they are." Nyssa says, stopping than adds softly "Come home."

"I can't." Sara says tiredly, turning to face Ras al Ghul's daughter "Look, I can't go back, Nyssa. I don't have much of a soul left in me, but what there is, it can't take the killing anymore."

"You swore an oath." Nyssa says "My father sent me here to make sure you honor it. One way or another."

"We both know the real reason why you came here" Sara replies.

Nyssa reaches out to run her hands gently over Sara's arms while saying "When I found you, you were starving, and alone, simply waiting to die. The League took you in nursed you back to health. The only reason your alive today is because of me."

Stepping back Sara jerks her arm with glaring at Nyssa, while silently reaching for a knife concealed near the back of her belt. Which given how a League of Assassins member, no doubt on Nyssa's orders poisoned her sister Sara is having to resist extremely hard to not just use the knife to slit Nyssa's throat. Nobody messes with her family and walks away unscathed.

That's not even including how Sara knows due to the near-identical circumstances of being recused by the League of Assassins and Nyssa is all too similar to how she was so-called recused by Ivo. Promised protection from being used as a sex toys by the other members of his crew only to turn around raping Sara when he needed a sexual release. Because Sara knows that's how Ivo broke her during that year, far more than just having him help torture people.

Later once washing up on the shores of Lian Yu, Sara was found by the survivors of the Amazo and raped once more until Nyssa showed up killing them all.

Nyssa, who was attracted to her from the beginning, did the same thing of promising protection against male members of the League of Assassins which nearly dominated the organization. Including Ras al Ghul himself who sees women to only be good for being sexual services or producing heirs.

Also, she has thought about over the past years the Stockholm issues never stopped with Anthony Ivo merely got transferred to Nyssa al Ghul. Which is bad enough in itself Sara knows, but the other sickening part she's wondered more than once if the sexual relationship they had, once she had given in to Nyssa's dominating advances, means… Nyssa is one of her rapists.

Frankly, that's why Sara knows the only person she is even willing to let sexually touch her body is Ollie, a man she never stopped loving. The only person who in the years of hell, she ever had some glimmer of happiness was alongside Oliver regardless of being hunted.

"I am more than aware the only reason I was not turned into a sex slave to please the men in Nanda Parbat is because of you. I got that message clearly when you all but hinted if I didn't be with you, I would be left to my own devices. I'd say if I'm being kind of to myself it was Nightingale Syndrome, but probably just fell for you out of continuation of the Stockholm Syndrome I suffered under Ivo" Sara replies grimly.

"I love you and I want you back with me, please don't make me do something we will both regret," Nyssa says pleadingly.

"You poisoned my sister, Nyssa. I will die before I return with you, if that's what it takes" Sara snaps angrily "You're acting like a stalker wanting possession of your toy back, no different than Ivo. And you're not going to release me?"

"You know I won't," Nyssa says firmly.

"Then you might as well kill me now" Sara replies.

Nyssa pulls out her knife with going to stab The Canary through the heart but angrily forcing herself away instead.

"You had a rough childhood under your father Nyssa, but it isn't an excuse to hurt innocent people or see me as a possession. Stay away from my family and me. This is your only warning" Sara says coldly.

Sara takes a few steps back with having glanced to see a hooded figure crouched on a rooftop looking overhead, knows it is Oliver who never left her alone to face Nyssa. Even though she asked him to, and Sara can't even find herself to be angry at that. Ollie always has her back, no matter what. The only one who ever has in six years.

Eventually walking far enough into the nighttime darkness, never turning around from keeping her eyes on Nyssa the whole time, Sara vanishes leaving Nyssa alone.

* * *

**Hope you all enjoyed this and leave a review letting me know what you think if you want.**

**I'll be blunt the only time I have used Sara/Nyssa romance as an endgame is in an Assassin Canarrow aka Oliver/Sara/Nyssa relationship fic because it's not one of my favorites.** **Regardless of Caity Lotz and Katrina Law interactions being likable.**

**Due to how popular Nyssa has become, her first episode for introduction is kind of brushed over for that she was a villainous stalker wanting her possession back, since that's how Nyssa saw Sara. Not a person.**

**Also, the other major issue, is given Nyssa recused Sara from near-death following The Amazo sinking so the best case is the possibility of Nightingale Syndrome. And worst case is Sara kept suffering from Stockholm Syndrome.**

**Here is the other thing the League of Assassins in season 2 is set up to be very patriarchal, with Al-Owal looking down on Sara and implying the only reason Sara's left alive is because of Nyssa. It's rather clear Nyssa and Sara being women in the League of Assassins is the exception instead of the rule. Even Ras al Ghul in season 3 had no problem with Nyssa being raped to produce an heir.**

**Just replace Ivo's men with the League of Assassins, and Ivo with Nyssa for promising to keep Sara safe from them if Sara is with her, creating the same situation. Because if it happen once than it can occur again.**

**Also, Nyssa who is the only female Sara showed any "interest" in during her initial time on Arrow series. Where this was before Legends of Tomorrow where it got ridiculous in season 2 for sleeping with any pair of female legs, she could find for those who need a reminder.**

**Meaning? It wouldn't surprise me if Sara's original so-called bisexuality was like in prison of men who become sexually interested in men because that's all there is or women in prisons who become lesbians since just other female inmates.**

**Looking at Sara's original run in Arrow, the only person Sara trusted enough to sleep with, upon finally getting out of her hell, is Oliver so there had to be reasons for that.**

**Given Sara's hatred of rapists, in the show it's not a far leap to imagine she was a victim of it herself following the Queen's Gambit.**

**One last thing, Sara knows a League member poisoned Laurel, knows Nyssa is coming after her and has absolutely zero words with Nyssa over it? That's not Sara's character I know who would have put the pieces together and been very ticked off.**

**So that along with the other issues in Sara/Nyssa relationship in the show gets brushed aside is connected to Oliver/Felicity's relationship because the writers rushed through Canarrow in six episodes flat. Before rushing Sara right back out the door since Sara was a major threat to Olicty.**

**The same reasons Ava Sharp/Sara Lance is crammed down our throats in Legends of Tomorrow, and issues in that relationship are ignored is to keep Sara from being a threat to Oliver/Felicity.**

**Nothing more to add until next time**


End file.
